lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Glyphs
: For the symbols on the countdown timer, see hieroglyphs This page shows a gallery of the glyphs found during the Lost Experience. Note that not all 70 code parts are included, as some codes were given within audios, or expressed about a corresponding glyph design in magazines, etc. See Hansoexposed.com for a full list of all 70 codes and where they were found. Gallery of Glyphs Found for Hansoexposed.com Image:7hkbh.jpg|7hkbh, from screen of Hansoexposed.com Image:Rrgyxs.jpg|Rrgyxs, from instructions on Hansoexposed.com Image:4HO.jpg|4HO, Damon Lindelof's Comic Con bracelet Image:OHGE.jpg|OHGE, Jorge Garcia's Comic Con bracelet Image:748l.jpg|748l, Rachel Blake's blog on July 24 Image:88CH.jpg|88CH, 1st Glyph on The Lost Ninja's July 25th blog Image:1EY8AZCZNA2.jpg|1EY8AZCZNA2, 2nd Glyph on The Lost Ninja's July 25th blog Image:VDADOS7YRE0.jpg|VDADOS7YRE0, 3rd Glyph on The Lost Ninja's July 25th blog Image:Fvh7n.jpg|Fvh7n, Speaker's blog on July 25 Image:3GTVI0M11.jpg|3GTVI0M11, Jeff Jensen on EW.com on July 25 Image:Xigz2y10s2.jpg|Xigz2y10s2, Rachel Blake's cover blog on July 26 Image:Gmx18bcj.jpg|Gmx18bcj, DJ Dan's link section July 26 Image:4kvklaydm0.jpg|4kvklaydm0, On the AXN East Asia website http://www.axn-asia.com/buzzsites/lost2/index.html Image:M6xy398.jpg|M6xy398, Home-made flier posted in The Lost Ninja's July 27th blog Image:3ZGT.jpg|3ZGT, Hand drawn glyph from Thefuselage.com diaries. http://www.thefuselage.com/Egg/Diary/diary.htmlJuly 27 Image:ZY6C.jpg|Hidden in the Speaker's week 3 roundup http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/05/week_three_roun.html. July 28 Image:7TI.JPG|Page 34 in Lost Magazine #6 (US version) Image:RXMHJH9Y.jpg|Page 34 in Lost Magazine #6 (UK version) Image:RGMR.jpg|Hidden in the The Other Girl's page. http://www.channel4.com/music/mymusic/viewAllUserPages.jsp. July 31 Image:89RMCOCDC6D.jpg|Hidden in the Gary Troup's site, under "About"http://www.garytroup.net/about.php. August 2 Image:750NZF8X.jpg|Revealed through The Other Girl's blog, hidden on Channel 4's Moblie pagehttp://mobile.channel4.com/mobile-portal/entertainment/august_2006/hansoexposedcom.xml. Image:VOU8VPNPS5X.jpg|Found in Sydney shop window, revealed on The Lost Ninja's blog Image:E82kni8l.jpg|Found on a Korean Lost website Image:90VDHOHU.jpg|Found in DJ Dan's Merchandise page. Image:NANITE.jpg|Found on People Magazine in a Sublymonal.com advertisement http://members.aol.com/mattthepale/p49.html. Picture later found on Rachel Blake's Flickr http://flickr.com/photos/38184554@N00/. Image:KU12PB5LV7.jpg|Found on Rachel Blake's real blog. Under the image for Glyph 748L, the glyph is hidden with Macromedia Flash. Image:E2ll1z5e.jpg|Found on Rachel Blake's website http://www.rachelblake.com, linked under Sri Lanka. Image:5be.jpg|Found in a Channel4.com advert Image:R3PUX4.jpg|Found in Sydney Harbour. Image:Gllv8b2.jpg|Found in an amateur commercial. Image:Gmiwrlhhnhm.jpg|Found on The Valenzetti Equation's http://valenzettiequation.com site August 3 Image:4R19Y0UXB6Y.jpg|On the door of the Radio Harvest station August 12 Image:A0Y8.jpg|Found by members of TLEC in Times Square, NYC. Video here Image:56lhzjdcl7a4.jpg|Blog for Channel 7's Celebrity Survivor, linked from Lost Ninja's blog. Image:XWZW.jpg|Shown on E4. Image:Lostpedia glyph.jpg|Found on Lostpedia. Image:44KU2VKQ.jpg|Near a sculpture in Sydney. Image:25KOCJS6S6.jpg|Introduction of the Valenzetti Equation site. Image:FRXRUK9TQ.jpg|On a low contrast image on Thelostexperience.com. Image:0UJ2.jpg|An image on Channel4.com. Image:PFKAB5QXK.jpg|Balmain, Sydney. Image:ZFTLZAGO014H.jpg|Channel 7's Yahoo site. Image:GZ2I.jpg|On DJ Dan's Eyes On The Man page. Image:IRZ7.jpg|TheFuselage Forum. Image:OUDW.jpg|On Lost Ninja's blog, linked as "Snakes On A Plane". Image:307L97BDB9.jpg|On Rachel Blakes StopHanso site, in a flash file http://stophanso.rachelblake.com/Flicker/Flicker.html linked to from the sidebar. Image:BAX5OUX8T.jpg|In Channel4.com's August 31 edition of thisisaknife Image:5XW3O.jpg|In a window of Orient Hotel Image:PKDBAH7Jv2.jpg|Broken into 4 pieces and spread about on Speaker's and Ninja's blogs. Image:QUARANTINE.jpg|On RicherDeeperBroader.com, and a Verizon magazine ad. Image:7C8R.jpg|Shown on Channel 4 after a Lost broadcast. Image:XQGRMH.jpg|A comic strip linked to on Speaker's Blog by "Macaulay Culkin". Image:FLHO6CUM181.jpg|In four parts on Ninja's and Speaker's blogs. Image:354G8.jpg|Found on Mug on Jimmy Kimmel Live 09/06 Show Image:2NG39Z.jpg|Found as part of the UK Glyph Hunt on Ixalon's blog. Image:V4UMMA.jpg|Found through a clue left by Speaker on his blog http://www.insidetheexperience.com/ Image:KCQBMLI6.JPG|Found in four pieces through a glyph hunt on the Lost Ninja's MySpace and blog Image:ZR2JI.JPG|Greenwich Park - London Image:PGVPE4EC.jpg|In 4 separate pieces hidden in Rachel Blake's blog. fr:Glyphes pt:Hansoexposed.com/Galeria de Glyphs